


it will all be okay

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Character Death, Delusions, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: "Who are you talking to?"TRIGGER WARNING:/// TRIGGERING CONTENTStay safe friends |-/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts), [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts), [joshdunistherealest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/gifts), [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts), [nathansummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/gifts), [josh_u_r_dun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/gifts).



> i am gifting this to writers who inspire me to write and keep going.

"I'd like to think that it wasn't my fault, Josh, I really would, but I just can't" Tyler rambles.

 

Tyler's mother comes into the doorway of his bedroom, opening his door quietly, "Tyler honey, who are you talking to?" 

 

"Josh." Tyler says honestly. He stares at her until she leaves, making sure she's really gone. 

 

Tyler pulls at his hair, "Of course I love you!" He’s whispering now, not wanting to draw attention to himself and his and Josh’s private conversation.

 

"I don't care what you did, it was my fault!" He whisper yells. 

 

"Why can't you understand me!" Tyler yells loudly.

 

His mother returns to his doorway, attempting to open his door again. "GO AWAY!" Tyler screams, tears streaming down his face. He locks the door and flings himself onto his bed curling up into a ball. 

 

"I love you Josh!" He yells out to his empty room over and over again until he can't breathe, and his lungs are gasping for air, and his throat is on fire, and his face is tear-stained, and his hands are bruised from punching his bedroom walls. 

 

He forces himself to sit up and he grabs his phone, opening up his messages with josh, reading over everything he's said to him since, for the thousandth time. 

December 12, 2015 2:37 am  
Josh: Bye Tyler

 

Tyler: I love you Josh

 

December 12, 2015 2:40 am  
Tyler: Josh

 

Tyler: Josh answer me

 

December 12, 2015 3:00 am  
Tyler: Josh I’m really worried answer me  
Tyler: Josh  
Tyler: Josh are you okay  
Tyler: Please answer me  
Tyler: Josh

 

February 14, 2016 9:26 am  
Tyler: Happy valentines day Josh. I love you

 

May 27, 2016  
Tyler: I'm getting straight A's this year. I hope you're proud of me

 

June 18, 2016  
Tyler: Happy birthday Josh I love you so much

 

June 29, 2016  
Tyler: Schools over now. I didn't fail anything I hope you're proud of me

 

August 17, 2016  
Tyler: I love you Josh don’t forget that

 

October 31, 2016  
Tyler: Happy Halloween spooky jim. I'll save my reese's cups for you.

 

November 19, 2016  
Tyler: Josh I miss you so much

 

November 20, 2016  
Tyler: I relapsed today. The first time since. I can't do this without you Josh. Not anymore. It's too hard. I need to be with you, we’re supposed to be together. I hope you'll forgive me. You'll forgive me once you see me right? It will all be okay. Everything will be fine once I see you.

 

Tyler repeats to himself out loud  
"It will all be okay."  
"It will all be okay."  
"It will all be okay."

 

 

The funeral was small, only close family and friends attended. Josh's family cried along with Tylers as they mourned the loss of both of their sons. Zack cried all the way through his speech, barely being able to accept that Tyler is gone. Jay kept to himself, not displaying much emotion in front of his family. Maddy sat with their mom, crying the entire ceremony. Tyler and Josh's siblings shared their favorite memories of their brothers, laughing and remembering all of the great times they've had with each of them, before everyone went their separate ways and went home.

 

Tyler's mom bolted his bedroom door shut, not wanting to change anything in any way. She wonders if Josh's mom did the same thing. 

 

"I miss you a lot." 

 

"Jay honey, who are you talking to?" Tyler's mom asks. 

 

"Tyler." Jay says honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @clearconcerned on twitter


End file.
